The Legend of the Creepy Toast
by Royazali
Summary: Link, exhausted from his long journey, returns home to rest. As he awakens the next morning however, he is met with an unexpected visitor...one-shot


**Okay, um, this is extremely random. -You have been Warned-**

**Basically its 'Creepy Toast' by Megurine Luka, but to the Legend of Zelda universe.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Link sighed tiredly as he finally arrived at his home. The Hero of Time had been out all day patrolling every inch of Hyrule looking for any signs of strange disturbances. The Princess Zelda had had another dream recently.

A dream of fire and burning.

Link tried to roll his eyes as he thought of Hyrule being in danger again but was too tired to do so. How could Hyrule be in danger? he thought. He had just defeated Ganon three days ago! Surely the Dark Lord couldn't have broken out already…?

Shaking his head, the tired Hero entered his home. Dropping his shield to the floor, the Link made his way to his bedroom to sleep. He slipped off his Master Sword making sure to put it away safely. If Ganon _had _managed to escape, he would need it. The shield however, was replaceable.

The Hero of Time took one happy look at his bed before closing his eyes and collapsing upon its soft surface. Sleep instantly took him as he lay there on his comfortable bed.

And why shouldn't he fall into a peaceful slumber? Ganon was gone. Zelda was just seeing things and needed a new prescription. Nothing bad was going to happen to Hyrule. They were at peace.

Right?

And so the Hero slept…

~The Next Morning~

Link rolled over, hugging his pillow, still sound asleep. He was dreaming about the time he rescued Zelda or rather, what happened _after _he rescued Hyrule's fair princess…

Link grinned goofily as he hugged the pillow closer, "Zelda… Finally you're free and now we can be together always…" He nodded in response to whatever the Dream Zelda said. "Whatever you wish, my princess…"

Holding the pillow tighter, Link rolled over…and fell flat on his back on the floor.

The Hero's eyes opened slightly as he realized what had happened. After a moment or two he sighed, "Just a dream…"

Getting up, Link tossed his pillow back on the bed and headed for the bathroom. After dousing his face with cold water to wake himself, the Hero of Time headed for the kitchen for breakfast. With all the traveling he did the other day, he hadn't had that much time to eat.

It was then, as he was rifling through the cabinets thinking of how he wished that dream had been real, that he saw it.

The Hero of Time froze.

Lying on top of the counter…at the very end…was a piece of toast.

But not just _any _piece of toast.

A _creepy _piece of toast.

Link blinked. What was a piece of toast doing in his home? He hadn't made toast. Hell, he didn't even know _how _to make toast. Then why…?

As Link continued to stare in complete confusion at the piece of toast, he could have sworn the toast was staring back…_angrily_…

_Wait a minute… _Link's eyes widened in shock. _That toast has eyes!_

The Bearer of Courage gulped. _Okay, so there's a creepy toast in my house with crazy angry eyes and its staring at me… Been through worse…_

As Link crept closer to the creepy toast, he thought he could sense it getting angrier.

Why was this toast so angry? Why was it in his home? Was it an evil minion of Ganondorf sent here to destroy him? What exactly was this creepy toast planning…?

Several questions went through the Hero's mind but one quickly stood above the rest as he noticed the toast winking at him.

_I-Is this thing checking me out?-!_

Now Link was worried. There was a creepy piece of toast in his home and it was winking at him. What the Farore…

"What do you want?-!" he shouted desperately as the toast continued to stare. "Just leave me alone and leave!"

To Link's amazement, the toast spoke back.

"_Hey, you…_" it called.

"Y-Yes…?" stammered Link who had went into brain lock.

The creepy toast grinned as it whispered, "_Why don't you eat me…?_"

Link could do nothing but stare at it, mouth slightly agape in shock and fear.

"_I'm very tasty…_" it continued. " _Why don't you give me a try?_"

Suddenly Zelda's dream came to mind. Fire? Burning? Toast is a result of burning or something, right? thought Link confused. If so then…

His gaze was transfixed on the creepy toast as it grinned up at him evilly.

"Oh my god…"

"_Let me in so I can steal your soul!_"

The Hero of Time could do nothing as the creepy toast unleashed its powers upon the Link, ushering in an age of darkness…and toast.

The End

**

* * *

**

My god, this has to be the most random-est one-shot I have ever done…

***shrugs***

**Anywho, now that that's out of the way, maybe I should work on what I'm **_**supposed **_**to work on…?**

**See ya!**


End file.
